


Two Favors

by Gummicat



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummicat/pseuds/Gummicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Sherlock comes to Mycroft for a favor - and he expects one in return. This is how the Holmes brothers function.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Favors

The sleek black town car came to a halt partway down the obscure alleyway Sherlock Holmes was crouched in. Without hesitation he crossed the few steps to the car, opened the back passenger side door and slid into leather seating.

"Always punctual, Mycroft. Even when making back alley transactions."

"And you, brother, always observing the niceties of civilized conversation," the elder Holmes paused, "I suppose you won't let me play the role of supporting family member."

Sherlock grunted in response.

"Very well then," Mycroft withdrew a plain manilla envelope from inside his breast pocket and held it out to Sherlock, who's spider-like fingers plucked the envelope from his brother's hand. They weighed the contents of the package.

"This is either a very large cheque or - " Mycroft cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"Did you honestly think I would trust a recovering drug addict with enough cash to attend such a prestigious university? What you'll find inside, as I'm sure you've already guessed, is your Cambridge acceptance letter as well as lodging assignments. I will be dealing with tuition directly," He smiled his horrible smile that at once managed to convey both concern and condescension. 

Sherlock's jaw locked momentarily before he gave a curt nod. It was his own fault he was in this position. He would take what he could get and then make sure for the rest of his fucking life that he would never have to rely on another person again.

He tucked the envelope down in the crevice between the seat and door before rotating his body to face his elder brother as best he could in the cramped space. The partition between the driver and passengers was securely in place. There were only the two of them to witness the humiliation that was about to come.

Sherlock reached across the short distance to unfasten Mycroft's trouser button and zip. His fingers hooked themselves into the waistband of his pants, working them down over his fleshy hips and buttocks. He'd gone on autopilot now. Somehow it allowed him to get through the act, but it never made the sight of his brother's cock, swollen and leaking moisture, any less horrible.

Without allowing himself to think about it, he lowered his lovely pale face to his brother's prick and began to suck. Mycroft moaned as Sherlock's lips first made contact - soft and just a little wet, gorgeously, awfully familiar. When his tongue followed suit the older man couldn't help but thrust his hips upward, pushing his cock into his brother's obliging mouth.

Oblige Sherlock did, hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked long and hard at the thick flesh invading his mouth. He pumped his lips up and down in slow even strokes. Sped up when Mycroft wound his hand into his hair. Let his head be yanked up and held in place as Mycroft gripped his spittle wet cock in his free hand, slapping it against Sherlock's extended tongue.

Then his brother's cock was being forced deep into his throat as Mycroft let out short gasping moans. He came with a hot, quick spurt which Sherlock swallowed down without question. Then it was over. Mycroft was pulling up and refastening his trousers. Sherlock was wiping his hand on the back out his mouth as he slid out of the car and headed off down the alley at a brisk walk, envelope in hand.


End file.
